Carlo Chavez
Carlo Chavez is the secondary antagonist of the film Wrong Turn 3: Left for Dead. He was played by Turkish actor Tamer Hassan. Role in the film Chavez is a dangerous drug lord, detained in a prison in West Virginia. As some prisoners would kill him because of some disagreements, and to avoid a possible escape (thanks to some information gathered by undercover cop William Juarez), the prison director, and Juarez prison guards Nate, Walter and Preslow plans to transfer to another prison, along with some other prisoners Floyd (with which Chavez has concocted a plan to escape), Juarez (responsible for the control of the situation during the transfer), and Brandon Crawford. During the trip, however, the ferocious mutants Three Fingers attacks the prison van and kills Preslow, and Chavez took the opportunity to disarm the two policemen survivors groped evasion and escape into the woods, taking hostage and tyrannize the police, others detained and then the young Alex, hunted by Three Finger, who killed all his friends. During the crossing of the forest, the group finds an armored mysteriously abandoned for years, and filled with bags full of money. Chavez forces as companions to collect all the bags, and the refusal of Walter responds by killing him before the eyes of others, to show you mean business. Consequently, the group is attacked by three fingers, the son of three fingers, but Chavez and Floyd can kill and decapitate him as a warning to the father, of course, is furious and gives them an even more ruthless hunting. As the journey continues, even Juarez and die, while Floyd Crawford, anger and despair, tries to rape and kill Alex, sparking the violent reaction of Chavez (who needed people as possible to carry money, and meditated killing all but after he found his henchmen), who beat him nearly to death. The loss of money (burned Three Fingers) and the inability to call his men (saving tower in the forest is in fact burned in the first film in the series) to Chavez increasingly furious and mad, in fact, come to threaten more and more Sometimes Nate, Brandon and Alex (get to deliver it to three fingers in order to move it away from the forest and find a way to get to a safe hiding place). In the end, abandoned by all, Chavez finds himself face to face with three fingers and hires a clash brutal with him, after the cannibal kills him, opens the skull and devour the brain. Characterization Chavez is now seen as a dangerous criminal. Greedy, sadistic and hypocritical, enslaves the other protagonists of the film, forcing them to obey his orders, and no problem to threaten and kill unarmed people, in order to eliminate those that do not need or who question his orders, nor show picky when it must perform heinous acts (such as when the dismembered corpse of Juarez). At one point in the film comes close to killing Floyd, guilty of trying to kill Alex, but only because he needed the girl again to bring the money, and because he hated Floyd, who gladly would kill him if he did not go into business with him. It also demonstrates a rather vile, as when it is threatened by Preslow or attacked by police dog Sheriff Carver. As the film progresses, and that the threat of Three Fingers becomes increasingly concrete and combined with the loss of money, Chavez is left increasingly dominated by madness and rage, but, at the height of the clash with three fingers, we show for the first weak and desperate. Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Misogynists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Drug Dealers Category:Barbarian Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Stalkers Category:Mutilators Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:Mature